The overall objectives of the total project are to characterize the control exerted by non-lemniscal systems upon the flow of auditory information in the central nervous system. The result of this control is being assessed at the auditory cortex by evaluating the modification of single neuron responses to acoustic stimulation casued by preceding electrical stimulation of the mesencephalic reticular formation.